Gundam Build Fighters: Left Handed Chronicles
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Bryan Kusuma is your average high school student and a Gundam fan... Or is he?
1. Prologue: Enter Bryan Kusuma

Entry Note:

"Normal Text." - Speeches from normal dialogues spoken in English.

"_Italic Text._" - Words spoken in a foreign language.

**[Bold Text]** - Translated dialogues from the original language to English.

"**_Bold Text and Italic Text._**" - Stressed words.

'_Italic Text._' - Thoughts and such or unusual words on the story.

'**Bold Text.**' - Terms and such.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters, and the other Gundam series.**

* * *

"Bryan, _bangun_!** [Bryan, wake up!]**" A voice reached out to a certain young man's ears. His ears twitched slightly as he picked the sudden call up. His closed eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of dark blue colored irises. The young man's lifeless eyes stayed that way until a few seconds. Life began to flicker in the boy's eyes. The dark blue hair of his is shielding his eyes from the sunlight that managed to pierce through the room's window.

"_Kamu bisa telat ke sekolah kalau kayak begini_! **[You're gonna be late for school!]**" There's the voice again. This time the one named Bryan responded silently by sitting up on his soft bed. He removed white blanket from his body, and stared at the floor blankly. The said young man then averted his gaze to the room, scanning it carefully. It's a small room, but it's furnished nicely, enough for a high school sophomore such as himself, if you'd ask him right now.

There's the desk meant for studying beside the closed windows, with an inactive blue laptop sitting quietly at the top of the desk. It's pretty much filled with books, books, and more books. There are also pencils and pens alike scattered on the desk. The small lamp is also present there, it's used for late night studying, especially when it comes to tests and its finals. Aside from that, it's a pretty typical study desk for a high-schooler.

At the far right-hand side, is the flat screen TV with a stack of games piled up nicely and tidily beside it. The game console lays inactive on the carpeted floor. And to the left, a wardrobe enters the image, along with the small toilet beside it. The Air Conditioner is at the far corner of the room, the cool wind that blows from the small box like electronical device is pretty much cool enough for his taste. So he won't complain.

And then... Finally, his eyes fell upon the counters beside his bed. On the left side, there's the clock and his minus lens glasses. And on the right hand side... There stands a small, standing toy figure, clad in a deep blue and pale gray colors over its hull. The brilliantly colored light blue nearly cyan eyes reflected the lights from the incoming sunlight. The polished body stands tall, even if the figure itself is still incomplete.

On the side of the figure, lays some parts, like the arms, the weapons, which is mainly composed of swords and such, and not to mention, the nippers, spray cans, and etc, meant for model kit building. It's obvious to assume that the model kit is far from its finished state. Although, at least a third of fourth of it were already done, and even customized to his own tastes. The strong scent of the chemical used in the spray can is still hanging in the room's air.

On the bottom side of the counter, lays a rather large box, there's a word '**GN-001 ; Gundam Exia**' printed largely on the front part of the box, and the '**Real Grade**' scale marking on the box's sides. The box itself was left ajar, and its contents were spread around the room, some on the desk, some on the counter, and some even are laying there, lifelessly on the bed with the blue haired young man.

The plates, meant for holding in the parts of the toy figure were all hanging there at the counter, while the instruction manual is left open at the bed with him. The added info book, still printed in Japan, is left open at the table, its pages would sway lightly if the wind from the Air Conditioner would make it flow with the wind's direction. All aside that, the room was peacefully quiet. Maybe even too quiet, perhaps.

Bryan exhaled in a somewhat irritated manner as he jumped off his own bed in a gingerly manner. He yawned silently to himself, opening the curtain of the windows in the process at the same time. The warm ray of sunlight finally fully enters the room, brightening up the place. Several chirps from the birds passing the area were also heard during the morning. He then realized that it's time to go to school.

Growling inaudibly, he made his way to the toilet. After a quick shower that only took him about five minutes, he gets dressed up in a formal uniform. The main dress shirt is colored with a unique pattern, while the color of the linings is in light blue. The small word, printed out in '**JIS**' is seen on the shirt's collar. The black trousers are pretty much the typical one used by the people at the country.

Tidying up his bangs and grabbing his square framed, minus lens glasses from the counter, not forgetting the books and the pencils, as well as his personal laptop from the table and finally shoving them into a black colored courier bag, he is finally ready for school. He strap the bag onto his left shoulder and opened the door that leads into the main living room of his house. He sighed tiredly and finally turns the door's knob.

His eyes got greeted by none other than his parents, his dad was a typical looking middle aged man, black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing minus lens glasses, etc. His mom, also has the same color of the hair and eyes as his dad, but she's wearing a plus lens glasses instead of a minus one, used by the whole other family members. This made a quite weird finished product, though, considering Bryan himself had a dark blue hair and eyes from the start, which is also colored naturally, and without the use of any hair coloring sprays.

His dad sighed. "_Ini udah jam 6! Sekolah masuk jam 6.30, kamu bisa telat, tau!_ **[It's already 6! And your school starts at 6.30, you're gonna be late, you know!]**"

Bryan himself only waved his statement off. "_Pa, aku bisa jalan kaki ke sekolah, itu kan deket._ **[Dad. I can just walk to school from here. It's near, if you haven't noticed.]**" He said in a deadpanned manner.

"_Tapi kamu bisa gak makan pagi, Bryan._ **[But you're going to miss breakfast, Bryan.]**" His mom stated in concern.

"_Ma, aku gak suka makan pagi. Aku masih mending jajan di sekolah_. **[Mom, I'm not a big fan of breakfast. I'd rather buy something from my school.]**" Brian replied. He then checked his watch on his left wrist. "_Ya sudah lah, aku ke sekolah dulu ya._ **[Alright, alright, I'll just go to school now.]**" He waved his hand to his parents, and started walking to the main door of the rather large house of his.

Both of his parents nodded to him. "_Hati-hati di jalan, Bray!_ **[Be careful on the way, alright, Bryan?]**" His dad shouted from the inside.

"Say hello to Craig, too!" His mom added in English.

"Alright, alright... I'm off..." Bryan himself replied in English. He opened the door and closes it behind him, finally letting the outside world to greet his eyes. He could immediately hear sounds of honks and traffic, and buzzes of city life, immediately overpowering the sounds of nature, like the chirping birds and what not. He exited his house's yard, and sighed. He pulls out his phone and plops in a pair of earphones. The seventeen year old Bryan Kusuma began his short walk to the campus of Jakarta International School.

Bryan pushed the annoying strands of his bangs that managed to get into his vision's way. "Alright... Back to my normal life, I suppose..."

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters: Left handed Chronicles**

**Prologue: Enter Bryan Kusuma, the Indonesian**

* * *

The year is 2036. Seven years ago, on 2029, to be exact, To celebrate the 50th anniversary of the popular Anime series: '**Mobile Suit Gundam**', a long running franchise since 1979, _Anton Plavsky_, a well known scientist from Russia made his research work, the _Plavsky Particles_, which could interact with the plastics used to make the Gunplas worldwide, and make them '_alive_', open for public use. The research was of course, gladly accepted by Gundam fans all over the world.

That, and of course, with the new '**Mix and Match**' for the parts Bandai Hobby introduced to the builder across the world, has made its way up. Now, builders can fully customize their Gunpla, starting from limbs, parts, and even weapons, the possibility of Gunpla building has just been taken to the infinite levels. Now, creative builders would show off their amazing works with their Gunplas online and etc.

**PPSE**, or **Plavsky Particles System Engineering**, an intern organization, bought the research project from the Russian scientist, of course, not with a small price to pay, dedicate themselves to research the particles to its fullest. The Russian scientist was already at old age, and retired from his work, he let the group to take over his project to continue do good for all Gundam fans around the globe.

The said group then used the particles to create a new activity called '**Gunpla Battles**'. In Gunpla battles, builders can use the particles, dispersed from a mechanism to project fields, to even materials, such as bullets, beams, rockets, fires, and so on, to battle against each other. It quickly made trend across the Earth, and it only took them less than a year to make every single continent have at least one system of those things, which is called '**Battle Field**'.

Seeing that the trend is overwhelmingly successful, PPSE decides to start a newer, and more grander activity, called '**World Gunpla Battle Tournament**'. There, a select few from registered countries, would battle with the best of the best with their Gunpla. Of course, it's hosted in Japan for obvious reasons. But the competitors registered in the tournament pretty much originated from all sides of the world.

The last tournament, the 6th one, was won by Finland's Kaiser, while the runner-up position was taken by Japan's Takeshi Iori.

Zooming into the view of the large continent of Asia, and then to the Southeastern Asian lands, to the large country which is mainly composed of five large islands and thousands of smaller islands, and finally to its capital city, Jakarta. Welcome to Indonesia. This country is also one of those ones who would send their competitors to the WGBT, only to be eliminated in the qualifiers. The battlers were all good, but someone else was better.

This year, however...

And then... Finally, we have Bryan Kusuma, a short, blue haired young man, which is also a fan of the Gundam series, and also a builder.

* * *

Bryan would yawn occasionally during his walk to school. The large, white campus building would get larger and larger every second, with every step he takes. He would always arrive on schedule, which is at 6.15, enough for him to sleep for another fifteen minutes in class, chat with another friend, or to copy a note and / or homework if he forgot to do so. He's not the best student in the International School, you see.

The young man had his earphones blasting with full volumes. He hummed along with the song's tune with his eyes half closed, absorbing himself to the song currently playing from his phone. He paid no mind to the passing cars and the other students that're walking to the school. His steps were somewhat small and he's in his laid back pace, his expression was flat and utterly dull, which most people describe as 'boring'.

Little did he know that a hand is reaching for his shoulder. The hand tapped the young man's back, and in instinct, Bryan pulls one of his earphones out from his ear and turned his face around to see who's the person calling him.

His eyes met a much, much taller, and a well built young student, also wearing the same uniform and the black trousers as Bryan. His hair was short, a bit messy and colored in a light brown color. His eyes were colored in a piercingly good brown color. His skin tone was slightly lighter if it's compared to the shorter Bryan. A wide, friendly smile painted through his face, of course in a good manner.

"Yo, Bryan!" He greeted cheerfully and energetically. "Mornin' bro! Didn't think I would run into you here."

Bryan couldn't help smile back to him. "Good morning yourself, Craig." He greeted back, slowing his walking pace so the taller young man could catch up to him and walk side by side.

Meet Craig Simpson, Bryan's best gaming friend. The guy himself has lived in Indonesia for quite a long time. His dad is an Englishman, while her mother is Taiwanese, making him a mix of the two. Craig has two good brothers, which are also gamers. The Indonesian and the English (self-proclaimed) boys would talk, joke, laugh, rage, and even insult each other, of course, all in good humor. They've also been in their ups and downs at times, but all things aside, Craig is Bryan's number one friend in general.

The thing is, although Craig has lived in Indonesia for a long while, he only know a bit of the native language, only enough to get him get around, but to not actually socialize with an actual Indonesian. Although, fortunately for both of them, Bryan is gifted when it comes to English speaking. Sure he would make some mistakes here and there, but his accent was in par with a Canadian at a minimum. That would also make English his favorite lesson in school.

"Dude, where were you last night? I was trying to call you through Skype, but you won't answer the call, even though your icon says that you're online at that hour." Craig spoke up.

Bryan scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh... That, sorry. I was, you know... Science homework." He replied, with a little bit of irritation when he arrived at the word of 'Science'. he always hated that lesson, along with math and biology, and chemistry. "What were you tryin' to do anyway, calling me during that hour?" He asked his friend back with a bit of curiosity building up inside his small head.

Craig sighed knowingly. "I was going to ask if you're done with the homework... But you didn't answer my call, so I called Kelly instead." He laughed afterwards.

"Speaking of Science... We'll be having the first two hours of school in that forte, huh...?" Bryan puts a hand up to his temple, rubbing it tiredly. "I could already imagine me, sleeping in class again..." He exhaled a bit dramatically, which earned him a chuckle from his brunette friend.

After Craig's chuckle died down, he also sighed in pain. "Yeah... And you know... He's very punctual when it comes to days like this... So..." He trailed off, shooting Bryan a look of challenge. "...A race to the School?" He asked, or maybe demanded.

Bryan grinned, a bit confidently, despite he knew what the results would be. "Challenge accepted, Mr. Simpson."

The two finally dashed over to the JIS.

* * *

Welcome to Jakarta International School. JIS, for short. In this very campus, foreign students from all across Jakarta, the country's capital, of course, Native Indonesians are also welcome to enroll in this school. As an International School, JIS is obviously known for being an 'Elite' type of school that excels in all of its curriculum and even non-curriculum activities, most notably, swimming, courtesy of Craig and his brothers, they're pretty much the star of the school when it comes to swimming.

Speaking of Craig... Him and Bryan just arrived at the school's gates with twenty more minutes left to spare, and it's all thanks to their short sprint to the large campus building. Craig, being an athletic person and all, obviously won the race, much to Bryan's disappointment. Well, that, and sports isn't Bryan's strongest suit. The blue haired young man excels in lessons that requires logical thinking.

The two shared their laughs and finally heads inside the school. They would meet some of the other students, and etc, but it's finally time for them to part ways. Bryan's class is at 2-1, while Craig's at 2-3. They said their goodbyes and went into their assigned classes.

When Bryan enters the room, his dark blue eyes meet a very friendly image, his very class. A spacious room for the guys and girls at JIS to study at. The desks were all formed up nicely around the room. The white board is over there... The teacher's desk, yada yada yada... Typical classroom for a school. He walked over to his own desk and puts his bag down on his chair. He sighed silently to himself.

"_おはよう_ **[Good Morning]**, maggot." Came a cold and unfriendly, accented voice that reached his ears. Bryan turned his body around from his chair to get an eyeful of a girl with a shoulder-length white hair and light scarlet eyes. Which is also weird, since everyone else would have a much more believable color of hair and eyes, like blonde, black, brown, or etc. Well, Bryan's hair and eyes were also weird in terms of color... But... White and pink? Seriously?

Bryan gave her an unimpressed look. "_Selamat Pagi_ **[Good Morning]** yourself, Yukihira." he replied back to her, tone sounding a bit sarcastic.

Furano Yukihira, a transfer student from Japan. One of Bryan's other friends, although they're at '_meh_' terms. They don't really talk, or socialize in much terms. She was a cold and a very unsociable student, and a... _Pettanko _[Translation will not be printed, for safety reasons]despite her age, which is also seventeen. She's usually timid when it comes to her hair, but because Bryan suffered the same fate, he was one of the first guys, maybe even the first one to talk to her when she was transferred to the school a few years ago.

Her white hair... She said that she's diagnosed with Griscelli Syndrome, and is expected to die at a very young age, yet she lived on, this caused a hint of sympathy to appear in the blue haired young man's heart... If he does have one... She can speak English fluently, but then again, because she's also a Japanese, her English is accented, and she would make some mistakes every now and then. Oh and weirdly, despite being an Asian, her skin complexion is very pale, like she's an albino or something.

Furano only smiled sadistically. "Nice weather isn't it, maggot?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it make you want to go elsewhere or just stay at home?"

Bryan palmed his face. "Yeah I agree, now, let's change the subject." He buzzed the word out from his mouth flatly. "Have you done the group project for the history lesson?" He asked, pulling out his personal laptop from his back and storing it on the small book holder the desk provides.

"I'm your only group member, maggot." She answered him back flatly. "We're supposed to work in pairs, and FYI, the deadline is tomorrow, AND, we haven't done a single thing." The Asian girl states.

Oh, so that explains the unfriendly greeting. "Oh..." The Indonesian bluenette muttered. "Right... We should probably get a work on it."

"Oh? I would like to hear your input on our current problem..." She pouts sarcastically. "Because... You know, we don't exactly have the time and place to do so..." She shrugged.

The young man checked his watch before clicking his fingers. "After school. My house." He replied quickly. "Bring your laptop too."

This caught her off guard. "_え?_ **[Eh?]**" She blinked once. "Your... House?"

"Well... Yeah, where else? The library closes when school ends, that doesn't leave us much of a choice. And you know... Starbucks will cost us a bunch..." He gulped. Well... He's not wrong, right? "Your house is pretty far from the school, and working via email would waste us a lot of time." The bluenette explained. Just as his last sentence left his mouth, the bell, signalling that today's studies has begun, rang.

Most of the students that're outside the class immediately went inside their assigned classes, the once empty rooms, are now filled with students that're formerly standing in the hallways. Class 2-1 included. The students of JIS sat down at their appointed seats and pulls out their books for the first class session, Science. Small chatters, discussing about various topics would still erupt between the classmates, though.

Fully knowing that the teacher would arrive soon, the chatters died down, and the door that leads to the class opens up, revealing a middle aged man, which you all could assume that he's the Science teacher.

Bryan took one last chance to speak to his... Friend. "Remember. Tell your mom and dad first so they wouldn't get the wrong idea if you're coming home late today."

Furano only gave a 'hmph' as a response. Well... That's good enough at least, the Indonesian young man took that as a yes.

* * *

The school today was a bit... Uneventful... Considering the fact that the Gunpla builder already hates school in general. The only motivation he used to go to the campus is Craig and English lessons... Other than that, you can wave goodbye to JIS. It's now 2.30, at afterschool. The last bell just rang earlier, and the students quickly vacated themselves from the class, only leaving some few that're still catching up to the notes.

Bryan himself sighed loudly as he stretched his body. Hearing several loud and satisfying cracks of his bone, he grabbed his belongings from both on top and inside the desk's locker and puts them back into his courier bag. His tired blue eyes were already half closed at that point. He then remembered the group work he's supposed to do with the white haired girl, so he turned his back to face her.

The said girl was already standing up from her seat. "What?I think we're supposed to go your house... Maggot."

"Okay, enough with the 'maggot' thing, alright?" The young man grumbled a bit. "That sounds a _little bit_ disgusting."

"I'll stop when I do want to stop." She answered coldly. "Now... Are we going or not?"

"I give up." He raised both of his hands. "You win." He stood up as well and just dashed for the door, muttering out some curse words whenever he stumbled over something, leaving behind a white haired Japanese girl to catch up to him. She pouts for a couple of seconds before finally trailing off behind him as well.

* * *

When the two exited the school grounds, the skies are still somewhat blue, despite the fact that it's almost three o'clock in the afternoon. The sun is scorching hot there, especially Jakarta, since Indonesia is a tropical country and all. Not that the heat bothers the two Asian students, but they do find it mildly annoying at times, especially when it's summer. Oh, and Indonesia... You'll pretty much experience an eternal summer. Seriously.

On the way back home, the two would see some Gunpla battle gaming centers, and their lines full of people trying to enter the small and cramped battling area. Although Furano did want to raise a topic about it, she ultimately refrained from doing so. So, the walk to the Kusuma residence was pretty much peaceful. Neither Bryan or Furano talk about anything in particular. They just enjoyed the stroll down the crowded streets of Jakarta.

Bryan DID send a text message to his gaming friend that he'll probably be offline tonight, since he wants to get the group project done. A positive reply came back from Craig, although he used a sad emoticon, he fully understands his situation and agreed to not to disturb him for the night.

When they arrived at the residence, Bryan pulled out a key to unlock the main door.

"Alright..."He opened the door. "Make yourself at home, Yukihira. _Mi casa, su casa._ **[My castle/house is your castle/house as well.]**"

The white haired girl, walks inside the house of the Kusuma family. She plops her shoes out and tidily puts them in the shoerack on the side of the door. Although Bryan insisted that she could keep her shoes on if she wanted to, she ignored him and just put her shoes off. Sighing in defeat, the Indonesian teen proceeds to do so as well.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." He said with a bit of a raised volume, just enough to pierce through the home's hallways and into the living room.

As if waiting for the cue, the blue haired young man's mother pops her head out from the hall that leads to the main living room. "_Oh, selamat datang kembali, Bryan- Oh, siapa dia?_ **[Welcome back, Bryan- Oh, who is she?]**" She asks.

"She's a friend from school." Bryan replied, still using English. "She's only here to do some school project. Oh yeah, Yukihira, meet my mom. Mom, meet Furano Yukihira." He introduced his friend with a fast pace.

Furano bowed her head down respectfully. "_始めまして._ **[Nice to meet you.]**"

"Ooh... I see." His mom immediately switched her language into English. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, sweetie. Make yourself at home!"

Bryan quickly raised his hand at his mother's hospitality. "Mom, we're only going to do some project for some school work." He explained, then he proceeds to shift his head to the side, facing the albino Japanese girl. "You can go upstairs first. My room's up there to the right. If you want to use the bathroom, you can go to the left, and there's one in my room. I'll be right up there in five minutes."

"Alright... _Maggot_." She muttered the last part out nearly inaudible, not loud enough for the Indonesian woman to hear, but loud enough for her son to hear.

* * *

Furano finds herself sitting on a chair Bryan's room provides. She would snap her gaze back and forth, as if scanning the room for something noteworthy. Although, nothing seems to be out of place. It's a simple, tidy room for someone like him. Although... That toy figure at the counter right there... She hops down from the chair and walks over to the unfinished figure. Her fingers almost touched the figure when the door opens up.

The girl immediately pulled her hand back, and pretends to look over to room's corner. Bryan walks in with two glasses of tea on a small tray. He sets the tray down at the table, and finally shoots a suspecting look at Furano. It IS her first time she ever been in his house, which is pretty ironic, since they knew each other for quite a long time already. At least a few years since middle school.

"Okay... I hope tea is good enough for you..." He starts off. "...But what are you doing?"

As if stumbling over words, which is rare to see on a usually cold and emotionless girl like her, she finally retorts back. "I was just checking your room... I'm surprised that I didn't find any trace of any pervy magazine here... Tell me... What's your secret?" She reverts back to her old, sarcastic self.

"I'm not like that, you know." The Gunpla builder replied back to her. "And I could read you like a book... You're standing only five feet away from my unfinished Gunpla. If you're curious, you could've just told me."

Furano increased her defense by bluffing even further. "Oh...? So you built that alone? I'm shocked... I didn't know that a student like yourself would take an interest in this... Thing." She said. "So... That makes you an Otaku..."

Bryan shrugged. "Well... What if I'm an Otaku, that's not a crime." He said back in his own defense. "And... 'Thing'...? Seriously? Gunplas are originated from your own country, Yukihira. Don't tell me you don't know that... Especially when the Gunpla Battle is extremely booming these days."

"As in the matter of fact, I do know that Gunpla originated from my country. It's a plastic toy figurine based on the popular anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam." She replied. "Although, I do not watch the series, I do know a bit of those things. Everyone in the world is practically going crazy about it."

"Bingo." The builder winked. "But that one isn't based from the original series. That's the GN-001 from the Gundam 00. It's an old series, which aired at 2007."

"My my... What ancient tastes..." She insulted. "So... You pretty much fell in love with the series and bought yourself this...?"

The bluenette shook his head. "Well... Even though the series is old, it's really amazing. I really like the drama and the action served by the series. I also like the units used in the anime." He explained. "You should watch it yourself too. Even though you don't really know what Gundam is, I'm sure you won't regret it."

The albino Japanese scoffed. "Hmph... I doubt I'll find something this old, even on the internet."

Bryan only smirked and walks over to the TV. He scrambled through the CD stack, and pulls out two boxes of DVD. "I'll lend you." He showed the discs to her. The word '_機動戦士ガンダム00_ **[Mobile Suit Gundam 00]**' printed brilliantly on the cover, featuring the main protagonist of the series, Setsuna F. Seiei and the main lead Gundam, Exia on the front cover art of the DVD box. "It's still dubbed in Japanese and it's in HD, so I think you'll enjoy these."

Seeing that the young man is handing over the DVDs to her, Furano tilts her head. "Why are there two discs on this one?"

"It's split into two seasons and a movie. I got both of them in blu-ray." He answered. "You can have them. I don't really watch them anymore."

"I'm not really interested in animes like this." The girl was hesitant to accept the discs into her hands.

Bryan smirked knowingly. "Trust me. You won't regret watching the series, even if you don't like the combats in general, you'll be taken into the action and drama as well as the minor romance provided by the anime." He paused. "Oh, and the reason why I bought the Exia..." He turned his gaze over to the unfinished machine. "At first I only wanted to have it on display... But after the whole talk about Gunpla battles..."

Furano started to chuckle. "Don't tell me... You're interested in THAT, too?"

"What's wrong with that?" He scowled. "It's not like a crime for liking a now general hobby worldwide."

Her giggling died down after a few seconds. "No, no... Nothing's wrong... I'm just surprised, really... I mean, seriously? Bryan Kusuma, one of the most introverted students in JIS likes to do these kind of things?" She giggled again. "Who would've thought..." Her shoulder shrugged and her scarlet eyes rolled.

"Look who's talking... You're one of the most antisocial girl on JIS."

"I resent that." She replied back, her tone now back to the old monotone. "But thanks for the DVDs. I'll be sure to watch them later." She paused for a couple of seconds. "We've wasted enough time... Let's get to work, maggot." She opens her laptop, silently prompting the young man to also do so with her.

Bryan exhaled tiredly, opening his own laptop as well. "Alright, alright..."

* * *

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay... So... I've been wanting to write something related to GBF but I've been busy... SO HERE'S THE PROLOGUE!

Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, Bryan Kusuma was one of the OCs featured in 'My Way to the Championship!' written by Blitzzurger96. Go check it out.

I'm a big fan of the 00 Series... No, a HUGE fan. IMHO, it's the best AU Gundam series ever. Not that I don't like the others, but 00 takes the top. Seriously. Oh and the UC? I LOVE LOVE LOVE, the original UC series, especially the 08th MS Team series, but after GBF was announced, I was hyped as hell... So here it is...! Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, I used real time and places in this story. And Craig is even a real person. I made the time setting before the 7th World Tournament for obvious reasons... Ehehe...

Here's some important notes to take:

- Craig is my friend in real life, and his name is really Craig (Craigory) Simpson.

- Bryan Kusuma isn't a real person. He's named after me, and Kusuma ISN'T a Japanese surname. It's a normal family name here in Indonesia.

- JIS or Jakarta International School exists in real life. Although I do not enroll there, Craig does. I'm sorry if any of JIS's students who saw this (although somewhat unlikely) isn't offended by this...

- Furano Yukihara... Doesn't exist, though... She's a character from NouCome, another Anime series and she's using the exact same design as her, copyright belongs to who made them. In the NouCome, she doesn't have Griscelli Syndrome, though... I only add it here to make her hair color more believable.

Okay, so as you can see, the character interaction dominates this chapter. I wanted to make something that even 'The AU of the AU Gundam series' doesn't actually do... Normal School life. Although you'll see some school in the first few episodes of GBF, it's basically forgotten after the first five episodes. I want to see more and actual character interaction, in school or in the Gunpla battling world alike... So... Yeah... This story WILL start off slow.

I hope you guys're not mad, though...

Okay, that's it... I guess... I hope you enjoyed the prologue...? I personally think it sucked...


	2. GN-001L - Gundam Exia

Entry Note:

"Normal Text." - Speeches from normal dialogues spoken in English.

"_Italic Text._" - Words spoken in a foreign language or the GP System announcement.

**[Bold Text]** - Translated dialogues from the original language to English.

"**_Bold Text and Italic Text._**" - Stressed words.

'_Italic Text._' - Thoughts and such or unusual words on the story.

'**Bold Text.**' - Terms and such.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters as well as the other Gundam series.**

* * *

Furano Yukihira would yawn occasionally while she's watching the Gundam 00 series as well as the movie. It's been five days since the last group project. They managed to get the work done on time, despite the petty arguments that would erupt between the two during the making of the group project. It was a close call, but finally they got an average score, which they find not too shabby, at least, for a rushed group work.

Weekend has finally arrived and the albino Japanese girl is now sitting on her room's cushion, her laptop is opened and alive, it's rested at her knees. She would've done something else, but her whole family was gone for work, leaving her to take the duty up to watch the home. Since she couldn't find anything better to do, she decides to do a marathon of her Indonesian friend's favorite Gundam series.

Her room was a typical girl's room, a bed, a desk, a TV, some books, a drawer, some cushions, and etc.

"_I... Am... GUNDAM!_" Yelled Setsuna F. Seiei, the main protagonist of the series. Since there's no one home anyway, Furano could just play the anime through the laptop's speakers. She would giggle at the times the anime would get to absurd, like Setsuna's over-obsession with 'Gundam'. But, her expression was mostly flat during most of the marathon, due to the seriousness and the tension of the first season.

Entering the second season, her face expression would change occasionally, starting from a bit surprised, to pensive, and sometimes even a bit of anger. Although she doesn't really understand the series in general, she was getting absorbed into the anime series. Little by little, she would understand the lore of the whole 00 series. At the end of the second season, the Japanese girl would give a small but impressed smile to no one in particular.

Moving onto the final one, the movie, the one and a half hour animated film was a bit bland to Furano's tastes, especially when the movie itself was supposed to be the climax of the 00 franchise. The drama and the whole talk about 'peace and understanding' was more than enough to compensate for this one, though... She summed up that the movie isn't about just only killing people in giant robots, and the movie did that just right with the whole thing. The ending was a bit of a cliffhanger, but all and all, if she were a movie reviewer of any sort, she would gladly give the series the rating of above average in total.

Closing her laptop and putting it away at the floor, she inserted the DVD discs back to the box.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kusuma residence, a certain blue haired young man has just finished marking the linings of his own custom Exia. The nippers are still present on the counter, the plates are all over the place, the chemical scent from the spray can is even more stronger than the last few days, and even, there's an antiseptic plaster nearby, the builder managed to get his fingers cut up by the nippers once in a while

The Gunpla has been customized for his own taste, the GN-Sword is placed on the left hand while the shield is on the right to match with his left-handed orientation. He also managed to move the GN-Vulcan gun port to the right so it won't get in the way of the GN-Sword. All of the daggers, sabers, and solid blades have been rearranged accordingly so that the Gunpla could be used by the left handed bluenette.

The Real Grade scale figure is now colored in deep blue to near gray on most of its hull parts, with its optics darkened out with the use of the coloring sprays. He didn't use any stickers and painted the whole Gunpla himself. He had been researching on how to paint the Gunpla with the help of the internet. The GN-001 stands quietly there with no intention of budging whatsoever, sure the Gunpla is finished and all, but...

Bryan checked his phone for the time. He quickly realized that it's already seven o'clock in the evening. A part of him wants to take the Gunpla out for a test battle on the nearest hobby store, but another part of him tells him to study for the upcoming test of social studies next Wednesday, as well as the presentation for the next Tuesday. But... Since today's the weekend anyway... It wouldn't hurt for him to go, right?

He sighed emotionlessly and grabbed his model kit off the counter. He slid a gray colored zip up jacket on his body, despite even during nighttime, Jakarta would still keep its heat for some reason. Yet, the young man would feel weird if he walks out of his own home without that jacket of his. He kept his white shirt and the black shorts on. shoving the Gunpla into a smaller courier bag,The teen finally heads down to the living room of his house.

Of course, his parents would always be there, and their reaction was almost immediate. They gave him a surprised look.

"_Bryan? Mau kemana?_ **[Bryan? Where are you going?]**" His mom asked, a bit confused.

The said boy pointed his thumb to the door. "_Cuma mau liat-liat toko hobi doang bentar._ **[I'm just going to hit the Hobby Store, it won't be long really.]**"

His dad immediately glared at him. "_Bryan, ini kan udah malem, nanti kamu bisa diculik, lho._ **[Bryan, it's already late, I mean, what if someone kidnaps you?]**"

The bluenette facepalmed dramatically. "_Diculik? Ya ampun, pa... Aku tuh udah 17 tahun, ini juga belom terlalu malem, toh, tokonya juga deket dari rumah._ **[Kidnap me? Seriously, dad? I'm seventeen years old, and it's not THAT late... The store is also just down the block from here.]**"

Seeing that the expression of his mother softened up, Bryan mentally declared his victory. "_Baiklah baiklah... Kamu boleh keluar, tapi kamu udah harus ada di rumah lagi sebelum jam 9, ya?_ **[Alright, alright... You can go, but you'd better be back before 9, alright?]**"

"_Ma! Kamu itu terlalu memanjakan anak kita..._ **[Mom! You're spoiling our kid, you know...]**" His dad's opinion, however... Was a bit different.

"_Oh, jadi kamu punya pendapat yang lebih baik?_ **[Oh? So you have a better opinion, then?]**" Bryan gulped at his mom's last statement, wwith her hair shadowing her eyes and all, she can surely get scary at times.

Seeing the argument building up, the Indonesian Gunpla builder awkwardly makes his way to the door. "I'll... Be on my way now..." He fared his well in English.

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters: Left Handed Chronicles**

**Chapter One: GN-001[L] - Gundam Exia**

* * *

It's already about 7.15 in the evening, but Jakarta's nightlife has just begun. Late night restaurants began to open up, nightclubs starting their loud music from the inside. For some stores and offices, it's their time to close up shop, but for this particular hobby store, Bandai Hobby, their time is far from over. People would still come into their place to battle with their Gunplas. Although, here in Jakarta, the love of the Bandai kits are not as big as the other countries.

Jonathan Wong, a twenty seven year old Singaporean man is sitting behind the counter of the hobby store. His fingers tapping lightly on the wooden table, and his dark irises would meet the words, served by the magazine before him. His black hair would sway with every passing wind from the nearby fan. The computer at the side of the table provides the information of the Gunpla battle rooms. Currently, some of the rooms are empty, since it's already nighttime, and once again, Indonesia isn't one of those countries who'll just accept the modern trend.

Wong shifted his gaze upwards from the magazine occasionally to see the store. It's a pretty typical hobby store in the 2036, really. Gunpla boxes stacked over there... Macross kits over there... Armored Trooper Votoms over there... It pretty much sells everything Bandai related, not just kits, but even books, novels and games released from Bandai Hobby Japan. All of the things sold over there is pretty much original so it'll cost you a bunch.

The Singaporean man was just about to advert his gaze back to the magazine when the entrance bell rings. He then turns his head to face the main door, to find a blue haired boy walking into the store. The said boy walks up to the counter.

Bryan seems to have realized that the man is not Indonesian, giving his really Chinese-esque appearance. "Um... Hello?" He began, of course in English.

Wong puts the magazine back down on the counter. "Good evening to you too, kid. What can I do for ya today?" His accented English pouring down in his tone of speech.

Even though Bryan had visited this place before, it's still pretty new for him, especially in Gunpla battles. "I would like to participate in a... Gunpla battle...?"

Wong nods. "Sure. Just give me your GP Base, and I'll set everything up."

This time, the young man only responded by tilting his head to the side. "Eh? GP Base?"

"You don't have a GP Base yet, huh?" Wong asked, a nod came as the reply. "Well... Okay, let me see your Gunpla then. I'll make a GP Base for you."

"Oh... Alright." The young man pulled his custom left-hand oriented Exia and puts it on the table.

Wong examined the shining Gunpla carefully. The gray and pale blue painted Gunpla is like every other Gunpla from the 00 Series but, this one is pretty different. First, obviously, by the darkened colors, and then by the left-hand use weapons, to the metal linings seen boldly used by the pens. Even its optics aren't sticker used, and painted skillfully with the small markers, so they would actually make those shining effects.

"A custom, left handed use Real Grade Exia, huh?" Wong hummed, impressed. "I'd tell ya, it's already rare for people to buy 00 kits now, let alone customize it like this. You've colored me impressed, kid." He chuckled, grabbing a vacant GP Base from the counter's storage. "Alright, if you don't mind, I'll ask some questions about you and your Gunpla to fill the GP Base out."

"Sure, I don't mind." Bryan replied, rather enthusiastically.

Wong brings up a virtual keyboard. "Okay, so... Your name?"

"Bryan Kusuma."

Wong quickly typed down the information. "I assume that you're the builder of this thing, and you're going to be the fighter as well, right?"

The young man nods hastily. "Correct."

"The scale is 1/144, yeah?"

"Yup."

"How about the model number and the name for this unit? Would you like to use the stock ones instead?"

Bryan then stumbled over that question. He pouts for a couple of seconds. "GN-001[L] ; for the name, I'll just use the stock Gundam Exia."

Wong typed down the series number. "L as is Left, huh?" To his question, the Indonesian builder only nods sheepishly. "Alright, kid, I'm installing the data to the GP Base now. It should be done right about..." He trailed off, waiting for the process to finish. A loud beep was heard. "...Now." He grabbed the newly formed GP Base and hands it over to the boy. "Alright, kid. Here's your GP Base. Now, let's find you a room to battle."

"Um, if I may request something?" The builder asked up, Wong kept his mouth shut, silently signalling the boy to continue. "I would like to do a match only against an AI, since I'm new here and all..." He admitted, much to his own embarrassment.

The Singaporean man snickers out loud. "Alright, alright... I get ya, kid. Room 02 should be empty. I'll set it up for ya. From here, go straight down the hall and to the left. The room should already be marked by a hanging banner." He pointed to his back.

Bryan grabs his GP Base as well as his Gunpla with a building excitement in his body. He gave a quick nod of appreciation and skipped lightly to the appointed room of battle. There were quite a few rooms used for battles there at the store, some were already taken, some still vacant. Room 02 is located just right beside the window, so any passerby could see through it and see the battle directly.

The Indonesian builder closed the door behind him. The room is small, yet spacious at the same time. He could see the side roads from the window at the left hand side of the room. He paid it no mind and quickly walked over to the Battle Field. He stared at the hexagonal mechanism blankly for a few seconds, before it activates automatically. A soft light blue light began to glow from the machine's inner parts.

"_Please, set your GP Base._" A mechanical voice spoke up, that one took the

builder off by surprise, making him to recoil back in surprise.

Bryan recovered from his shock and pulls out the GP Base from his pocket. He plants the device on the empty space the mechanism provides. A light flickers on the GP Base's black screen before the name PPSE shows up, the word itself glowed back into nothing and a set of data shows up on screen.

* * *

**OPERATOR**

* * *

**Builder: Bryan Kusuma**

**Fighter: Bryan Kusuma**

* * *

**GUNPLA**

* * *

**Scale: 1/144**

**Class: RG + Scratch**

**Model No.: GN-001[L]**

**Gundam Exia**

* * *

Even just by that, Bryan was already amazed by the high tech system the field provides for its battlers. And then, the light of the room began to flicker off, probably to increase the light and effects coming from the battle system.

"_Please, set your Gunpla._" The mechanical voice commanded again. This time, Bryan puts his custom Exia on the top of the GP Base, the immediate response from the machine was to scan the Gunpla's physical appearance. A blue light began to trail through the top 'till the bottom parts of the Gundam unit. "_Beginning Plavsky Particles dispersal._" After that, several thousands of blue colored particles emits from the machine.

The light dispersed by the system was just brilliant, it covers the whole system and the player. A hexagonal plate forms up on the floor the builder is standing, and the surrounding of the sides turned into nothing but mechanical parts made with only the particles. The hexagonal plate itself surrounds the player and made that place to be sound proof, so the players could concentrate on the battle, and they could only hear what the other player's saying. Although, some can still hear what the other spectators are saying if they're also affected in range of the dispersed particles.

The blinding light dies down on the center part of the field, and a new virtual world is created. "_Field 001, Space._" It announced, the map was big, the stars, the asteroids, and even the debris projected by the mechanism was simply modeled in real time. Even the non-existent gravity used for the environmental battles were also simulated in real time. On the larger maps, you could even enter the atmosphere.

A pair of yellow colored balls, are now projected in front the blue haired young man. He quickly assumed the two to be the flight sticks. He gingerly touched the sticks with his fingers. They're... They're actually solid. Firming his grip on the flight stick, the young man could finally see the Heads Up Display for the in-game screen. It's simulated in a dynamic 3 Dimensional , 3rd Person style. Although his sights were not panoramic like the cameras used in the UC Mobile Suits, that was already more than enough for him.

Several loud beeps were heard from the game system. "_Battle Start._" in cue, Exia's dual colored optics shone through the darkened space that looks like a catapult.

Bryan reassured himself for the upcoming battle against the AI. "Alright... Let's see what this thing can do." He pushed both the flight sticks lightly with his hands. As id responding to his commands, the Exia bent over at the catapult and launched over to the dark and endless (yet, bordered) space.

* * *

Furano is walking down the street. Since her parents is coming home late today, she would have to help herself with the dinner. She can't cook. She CAN'T cook. Once, she was even teased by her Indonesian blue haired friend on how BAD she cooks. It is said that it could even kill a mouse. The albino girl, although seems to be angry at the insult, even agrees with the statement, so she's now walking in the city of Jakarta, just searching for something to eat.

The white haired girl then came across a certain Bandai Hobby store and a flash of image made her to stop he steps down the sidewalk. An eyeful of blue hair inside a Gunpla battling room... Freaking Bryan Kusuma is in there. On a battle system. Her reaction on that image was almost immediate, eyes widened, and mouth almost dropping down to the asphalt. Her eyes weren't deceiving her. It's him, alright.

"Kusuma...kun?" She whispered his name, even though she knew the fact that he couldn't hear her from the outside, nor notice her nor that matter, this time her voice sounded twice as high pitched from her usual one. She walked over to the window and watched the ongoing battle.

* * *

The launched Gunpla unit immediately disperses the GN Particles from its backpack GN Drive unit. The green colored particles would leave a trail with every meters the Exia flies through. The gray-blue clad Gundam itself would gingerly evades the debris in the asteroid field, although barely. The controller of the unit was already sweating bits even though he himself couldn't actually feel the impact if he actually hits one.

"It's not so hard to control..." He hummed to himself in a satisfied manner. "In fact... It's really easy to do so!" But then, he realized that his victory was meant to be short-lived as he saw a 'Warning' text on screen.

His sensors blared on, and the camera zooms into the distance. A flash of light flickers in the distance and a high-speed Mobile Suit enters the area, the word 'COM' appears at its side, signifying that the Gunpla is merely an AI. The Mobile Suit is none other than the infamous MS-08TX[EXAM] Efreet Custom from the Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny, the manga. Red shouldered unit approached the Exia with its heat sabers drawn.

Bryan quickly turned his own Gunpla to face the approaching enemy unit. The Efreet launched a preemptive strike against the Gundam by launching its six missiles from its tubes and charging forward with its EXAM system now active. Exia responded by flaring up its GN Drive and it counters the missiles by firing its GN-Vulcan from its right hand. The results were as expected, the missiles were destroyed, but the Efreet was still charging towards the Gunpla.

Exia drew its GN-Sword from its left arm and the GN Drive on its back fires up more particles, the Gundam unit accelerates to the Efreet with a matching speed. Since the GN-Sword had far more greater reach than the mono-eyed Mobile Suit's heat sabers, Bryan took this chance by swinging the large solid sword, directly at the enemy Mobile Suit's chest. Only to see that the Efreet used its back thrusters to counter the attack.

The said blue-red Zeon Mobile Suit, flipped over the Gundam and kicked it on its back. The Exia's main hull slammed into a nearby asteroid. "Damn it." Bryan spat out. "The AI's pretty good... It's like an actual person is playing that unit..." He said to no one in particular. Realizing that the two have now made quite a distance, Exia now fires its GN Beam Gun towards the Efreet, of course, with its EXAM system still active, the shots won't connect to it.

The Efreet charged back to the Exia, firing more missiles and afterburning its boosters. The left handed Exia dispersed more of its green colored particles and charged at the enemy Mobile Suit head on, firing both its GN-Vulcans and GN Beam Gun at the same time. Seeing the GN-Sword is too heavy for close range engagements, the Gundam pulls out both of its GN Beam Sabers from its back.

The pink beam sparks came to life at the tip of the saber's tube, and the sabers finally turned themselves on, just in time for the two units to clash. The two suits swung their sabers at full force, with the Efreet lunging its right saber, while the Exia swinging its left one. Even on the game, the clash would even cause a powerful electromagnetic force to be sent out, the force was so great, it forced them to break away from the clash, and the sent shockwave was so hard, it broke the surrounding asteroids.

The Exia staggered back from the clash, and it welcomes an opening for the Efreet to take. One of its heat sabers pierced through the shoulder of the Gundam unit, causing a severe and large gash to appear at its left arm. Exia wasted no time to use this chance and landed a punch to the EXAM suit's face with its right hand's fist, sending the Efreet back to the distance. The Gunpla forced the heat saber out from its shoulder and tossed it away.

"Damn it, I worked so hard on this freaking unit..." The fighter muttered in anger. "...I'm not going to freaking lose just to the likes of you...!" He growled, pushing the flight sticks to the edges of the screen, making the Exia to respond by full bursting its GN Particles, similar to how the final scene in the second season of the 00 anime series. This one time, though, Exia switched over to the twin GN Solid Blades on the waists as the Gunpla charged back into the battle.

Unknown to him, after the deep cut is registered to his Gunpla, Furano flinched slightly, although her scarlet eyes are still planted straight into the battle scene between the two units. The Exia's left arm is now pretty much non-existent if it's not for the reinforced shoulder parts. The damage was recorded in real time, the real Exia's going to have a gash on its shoulder once the battle ends. Even though it's only a game, it's... pretty much a weird feeling to see someone's work getting destroyed, especially when it's your friend's work.

Both suits charged in for one more clash. Efreet's booster spouting out blue flames while Exia's GN Drive dispersing green bursts of particles, both units swung their CQC weapons in full force, once their blades made contact, another EMP force was sent out from the point of impact, this time, Exia had the upper hand. The Gundam's GN Drive Burst kept it from staggering back on the clash, it used this chance to plan its right hand dagger on the Efreet's optics.

The second the Gundam did that, it immediately swings its other GN Dagger vertically to cut off the MS-08TX's right arm, losing its primary close range weapons, the EXAM Mobile Suit boosts backwards to get its missiles in range, however, the Gundam was quick to respond by throwing its twin GN Beam Daggers at the legs of the suit, rendering its legs unusable. The Exia then charged in with two GN Beam Sabers drawn.

The heated pink beam from the Exia's sabers were planted right at the Efreet's booster reactor and its power plant. The EXAM system of the suit reaches its limits. With all of its movement systems gone, the MS-08TX is pretty much immobilized. With this last chance, Exia drew its GN-Sword from its left arm. Using the GN Particles to sharpen the large solid blade of the gray-blue colored unit, it swung its blade horizontally at the mono-eyed Zeon suit.

The solid sword cuts through the thick blue armor of the red-shouldered unit like nothing but paper. The Exia accelerates out of the asteroid field, and the nuclear reactor of the Efreet blows up when the heat of the sabers reached its critical limits. Exia ended the battle by sheathing the GN Sword, and striking a pose similar to how 0 Gundam's first appearance in the first episode of the 00, with the GN Particles spread out like butterfly wings.

The heated battle between the two Mobile Suits ended, with Exia achieving its victory. "_Battle Ended._" The system announced, and then the Plavsky Particles that was dispersed by the mechanism are now sucked back into the game system. The light that projected all of the effects and the carnage caused by the battle disappeared, and the haevily damaged Exia lifelessly lands back on the ground, with no more particles to burst out to.

The Gundam Gunpla had minor cut marks everywhere that could be cleaned up by mere splashes of water from the spray, but that large gash over at the left shoulder though... It'll take more than just water to clear that physical mark. Its used weapons're scattered on the field, the daggers, the sabers, it's layed down everywhere on the field's floor. Bryan just let the particles to be absorbed from his body as well.

His dark blue hair immediately fell over and his bangs were left shadowing over his glasses covered eyes. A small smile is etched on his lips as he picked the almost broken Gunpla up to his hands. He reassembled them there on the battle room. Once he's finally finished with his own suit, he puts it back into his bag. Noticing a sudden feeling that's watching him. His head turned to the window of the room.

Realizing that her presence has been known by the bluenette, Furano immediately ducked under the window. Part of his still surprised, and maybe somewhat scared to see the full extent of the battle to be like that, and to see the very Gundam that debuted at the 00's first episode to get trashed like that. A half of her seems to have gone confused, why's he being happy about it? Another half was also confused on how why's she acting like that.

The white haired girl shrugged the thought off. She took one small peek through the window to see that the Gunpla fighter's already gone from the room. She sighed in relieve.

* * *

Bryan made his way out of the Hobby store with an unreadable look on his face, but it doesn't stray off from his usual flat and bored expression from usual. Walking back out to the sidewalks of the streets, he checked his watch to see the time. It's just before eight. He breathed out a tired sigh to see the night skies of his own country. It's pretty weird on how the pollution finally managed to get the best of this city, despite it being the capital city. You can't actually see the stars with all of those smoke.

"Oh? Fancy seeing you here, maggot." That low voice, though.

"Maybe I should be the one who said that, minus the maggot part... Yukihira." The blue haired teen lazily turned his face to his right. "What are you doing here this late?"

She only shrugged. "I'm only looking for something to eat. And what are YOU doing here?" She acted it off.

"Trying my Gunpla out on the battle system." He replied.

"Oh really?" She asked again, tone a bit innocent. "How'd it go? Did you crash and burned?"

"Yeah... Pretty much." He admitted a bit sadly, now THAT took her off guard. He didn't see the part where the white haired girl would get wide eyed, though. "So... What's that about you trying to get something to eat?"

Furano quickly brushed it off. "My family's out for today, so I'm pretty much taking care of myself."

"Right..." The Indonesian Gunpla builder hummed with an off tune. "So, how's the 00 series?"

"I do not want to watch it, so I decided to feed it to my pet goat, unfortunately he doesn't want to eat recycled discs, especially from you. So I decided to watch it, so you wouldn't cry." She answered coolly. "It was a bit childish on some parts... I don't know why do you like the series at all."

"Pet goat..." He repeated the word with a slight shiver.

"But..." This made the boy before to blink. "...I do think that the action and drama is good enough. So..." She trailed off, pivoting her body to reach her bag on the side. She pulled out the 00 DVDs from it. "...Thanks for the DVDs, maggot. You said that you loved the series so much. So, to avoid you committing suicide over three CDs I think it would be best that I return them to its rightful owner." The girl forced the anime DVD back to Bryan's hands.

"E-eh?"

Before the bluenette could even ask anymore questions, the albino Japanese peeked over the builder's courier bag. "Now... You said something about Gunpla crash and burned?"

"A-ah... Y-yeah..?" He asked-answered her a bit sheepishly. "Why'd you ask...?"

"I'm just thinking about the damage, and if my dad could repair it for you." Oh, and there goes the confused look from the bluenette. "D-Don't give me that look you maggot. I'm only afraid that if you were the one who attempted the repairs, you'll only make it worse, and even more worse than that... You'll mistake that damaged part as a candy and swallow it down." That was the first time the girl stutters out.

"Cute... Really." Bryan answered sarcastically. "I'm not a three year old-"

"-But you look like one." She interjected.

"Right... So... If you insist..." He pulled the damaged 1/144 Exia out from his bag. "There, happy?"

She examined the damage done to the Gunpla. "The left shoulder here. It's beyond normal repair."

"So I've guessed... So, why are you offering your help to me? It's rare to see someone, especially you to offer me their help." He asked, curious.

"As I said before, I do believe you lack the skill to repair your damaged toy... Wouldn't want that expensive figure to go to waste, right? I think the life of that toy is even more precious than your own on my point of view." She half-insulted.

"Once again, cute." Bryan replied back, part of him getting irritated. "Okay... So are you taking it with you or what?"

She tch'ed. "Well, isn't that obvious?"

"Don't '_tch_' me. But oh well..." He lets his Gunpla to be taken by the Japanese girl. "Are you really sure about this, though...?"

She nods, maintaining her dull and cold expression. "Positive. You can pick your oh-so-precious toy up on Wednesday." She grabs the toy figure. It was surprisingly more heavier than she had thought before, she had to support the weight with both of her hands.

"Speaking of Wednesday... Oh crap... I should probably go back now, you know... Sociology... Studying..." He jogged in his place, after a brief wave, he started to run back into his home, but stops midway. "Yukihira! Thanks for the help!"

The Japanese girl only tightened her hands' grip on the gray-blue clad Gunpla and clutched it closer to her. Not giving any reply to him whatsoever.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well... Here's the first chapter... Uh... Surprise?

_FIRST BATTLE OMG._

I couldn't do good battle sequences, especially Gundam battles, but it's worth the try, right? So... Bryan's a left-handed. Boom. Yeah. That's about it. Now about the featured cover art of this story... It isn't made by me, obviously, lol. It's a custom Gunpla called 'Exia Raiser', you can search it at Google if you're that curious, but you can really expect that, right?

GN-001[L] - L stands for Left, obviously. I couldn't think of any good names, and Lexia sounds so gay, so I'd rather stick with the normal name for now.

And... For the story's name... I don't know why I changed it... I don't have any good names to think up, so the poor title pretty much came up in my mind. Exia would have to do for the main lead Gunpla for now... :3

Personally, I think this story is poorly done... Thanks to school, my good ideas were all burned up.


	3. School and Tweakeries

Guess what? It's Wednesday… Last Tuesday, the presentation work was a bit of a sloppy mess for our Gunpla Builder. Indonesian studies is also not his strong suit (ironically). Stumbled words every five seconds and all… He would blame it all on the social anxiety disorder he's having. That's why he always closes himself up, he would get awkwardly tensed when talks in front of people. Call him introvert if you wish. But he's really suffering from that thing.

A pretty average score of 72 is what he got from the presentation. Not bad… But not good either. He would still get a few more points to pass the forte. That score of course opens a field of teasing and more insulting from an albino Japanese girl that's sitting right behind him. Even the girl had better scores than the actual Indonesian. A score of 83 to show off to. That was rather painful, to watch, feel, see, and the list goes on.

And now it's Wednesday at last… Bryan has been studying himself to death since Sunday. Not that he wants to study, but the materials given by the teacher were just killing him… LITERALLY. Forty pages of textbook… Yep. So, today, the bluenette had arrived earlier at JIS, cancelled all his lunch appointments with Craig, and just sit silently at his seat, his dark blue eyes analyzing for any left out parts of his notebook. He didn't want to miss anything.

Little did he know that Furano had already bought his repaired Gunpla with her. "Hey, maggot." She called up with her usual monotone and low voice. "I have your precious plastic toy with me. It's already been repaired, courtesy of my dad-"

"Yukihira, can we please postpone our topic of discussion, just for the time being, since my brain is pretty much too absorbed it this very book of Social Studies." The blue haired young man cuts her off abruptly, and without even looking at her. This earned him a glare from the Japanese transfer student, not that he paid any attention it at all, though… He kept mouthing and muttering anything related to the test, not minding the girl behind him.

Her glare softened up. And her light scarlet eyes only blinked once. "You're an idiot, Kusuma-kun." She near-inaudibly-whispered to herself, with the tone highly pitched. For once in school, her face expression changes.

Bryan raised his head from the book. "What was that?"

"Nevermind that, you maggot. You're only mishearing things. Something must be wrong with your ears." She reverts back to her old, sarcastic, and cold self.

The said 'maggot' only gave her a shrug as a response. "Yeah, yeah…" He ducked his head down to the books once more, not even bothering to look at the pensive to nearly concerned look of the girl's face.

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters: Left Handed Chronicles**

**Chapter Two: School and Tweakies**

* * *

It's now second lunch period of the day, and you could now LITERALLY see smokes coming out from the Gunpla builder's head. The Sociology test was WAY TOO hard, even on someone on his level. I mean, over forty pages, only summed up into FIVE numbers of essay. It'll be okay for the students if the test was multiple choices type of thing, but essays? Seriously? Even the most diligent of students had to rack their brains out to get the answer.

The bluenette is laying his face down on his table, His whole face touching the desk's flat surface. His eyes were tightly shut. The seventeen year old, left handed boy is like accepting his fate that he'll be needing much more credits to pass the grade. JIS isn't that hard, but it's also not that easy. That's when Furano came into all of our image.

"How's the test, maggot?" She asked, which it also sounded rather insulting.

Without raising his head, Bryan only gave a defeated groan as a response, which it came out muffled. "Don't ask." He said simply, tone completely flat.

"Oho? Looks like victory is mine once more." She replied, or rather, declared, with a somewhat proud tone. Hearing no more response from the boy, she then remembered the Gunpla that's currently on her bag. She opened the zip of her black bag and poked at the Gunpla fighter's shoulder lightly, trying to get his attention. "Hey… Maggot. I got your precious plastic toy repaired by my-"

And, suddenly, the boy's phone had to vibrate in his pocket. "Whoops, excuse me for a sec, Yukihira." He raised a hand to abruptly shut her up. Unnoticing the glare from the Japanese, the Indonesian pulled his phone out of his trousers' pocket, he brought the screen close to his face. "Let's see… From… Craig…" He muttered to himself. "We're supposed… To… Oh crap!" He slammed his hands down the table.

"What's wrong, maggot? Forgot something? …Although that's really understandable, considering how stupid you are…" Furano half-whispered. "Well, I mean look at you." She pointed her index finger with an accusing manner to the blue haired Gunpla builder. "You even forgot about your Gunpla-" But her comment was once again stopped by the sudden actions of the young man.

Bryan himself gave a quick nod and served his forehead a slap of his own hand. "Yeah, I completely forgot! Me and Craig are supposed to go to the pool area to help train Adam for the upcoming class meeting for the 9th Grade!" He shot up on his seat, and his body stiffened. "Yukihira, whatever you're trying to say, can it please wait until after school? This is urgent, sorry."

Unsatisfied by his answer, she almost tried to protest back to him. "What are you-"

The boy locked his phone and ran to the door. "Once again, sorry! But now, I really gotta jet!" He yelled, closing the door shut on the albino's face. Loud and quickened footsteps are heard down the hall soon after. It is obvious that the young man had already left the classrooms area in a hurry. The girl herself was left dumbfounded at the place where she's currently standing.

Although shocked and surprised, Furano couldn't bring herself to speak to him under these circumstances. Not like this, not right now. She sighed, walking back to her own seat in a tired manner. She plops herself down into the classroom's chair, And rests her head on the table. Her light scarlet eyes would reflect the light of the sun whenever she looked over to the pool outside the school.

She had her fingers tapping lightly on her own desk, although the tapping noises weren't enough to overpower the classmates' chattering. "Why's he acting like that?" She asked that particular question to no one, her highly pitched tone returned to her, and face looked just a little wee bit sad, it doesn't really sway away from her emotionless face, though.

* * *

Craig and Bryan. These one unique combo of high school students are what made this school… Well… Interesting, to say the least. One introverted, shy, and somewhat unsociable person that has only one or two friends in the school, with the school's most famous swimmer himself, and all of that happened only because they coincidentally met during an online match a few years back when PS5 was still on the boom and Gunpla battles were not that minded.

These two, although sometimes being anonymous against each other, they WILL find a way to mend themselves, either it be apologizing, even to beating each other senselessly, of course, with Bryan being sent to the school's health care unit is the most obvious outcome if a real fist fight were to break out between them. All things aside though… They're JIS' best buds, if the other students were to comment about them.

Even Furano herself couldn't deny that fact.

"That's forty-two seconds, Adam!" The bluenette yelled from the edges of the pool. Everytime the youngest brother of the Simpsons' hand touches the far end of the pool's wall, he would tap the stop watch with his left thumb. The class meeting is soon approaching, and most students will take a part in that activity. "That's about three and a half seconds slowed than your last!"

Speaking of Jakarta International School's class meeting… The event is held once in about a few months. Numerous activities starting from sports, to even curriculum competitions will be held against classes of the campus. Swimming, classic literature, art, basketball, soccer, to even crafting and speeches as well as debates, you name it, they'll make it happen.

Of course, the Simpson brothers would always take part in the swimming competition, and although Bryan doesn't seem to take any form of interest in that sport, it didn't really mind him to train the bros out, usually he's stuck watching the clock and / or giving morale support for them.

"Come on, Adam, the class meeting's coming soon, you're gonna have to do better than that!" Craig shouted from the small bench the pool area provides. He checked his watch. "Alright, alright, we can stop for now. We'll continue in five."

The said younger brother of the Simpson family jumps out of the pool, exhausted. Adam looks a lot like Craig, except he's looks younger than him, obviously, aside from the looks and the height, you really couldn't tell the difference between the two. About their personalities, though… While Craig is a kind, touch and straightforward guy, Adam is more like a kid that's like 'Get-Bullied-Go-Happy' types. He got teased a lot in his class, but he didn't pay any mind to it.

Adam raised his head to see a mineral water being handed to him. "Huh?" He asked, plopping out his swimming goggles and perked his head directly up to see the giver of the drink. "Oh, Bryan!" He exclaimed, taking the bottle into his hands and made his way out of the pool. "Thanks. I really do need this kind of thing." He opens the bottle and just chugged down the drink.

He's drinking at such a dangerous pace, mess it up a little, and you'll choke yourself. "Nah, don't mention it. My friend's bro is also my bro." He waved the topic off. "By the way, the student council prez said something about a new event on the next class meeting, but I didn't hear what she said about it. Did you catch the news?" He asked, rubbing his own temple as if trying to remember something.

Craig walked over to them. "Oh, that? Oh yeah, she DID said something about a new competition. What was that about… A toy battle… If I'm not wrong. I don't know why's she holding this all of the sudden though… She mentioned the activity now being a general craze over the years. Said something about… Gun…? Gunpal? PayPal? Play-Doh? Eh I don't know, really…"

The shorter bluenette stands still. "Do… Do you mean Gunpla Battle?"

Adam nods quickly at the acceptance of the answer. "Yeah, that! The prez said that we'll be holding that kind of thing. The school even already arranged a small hexagon-like system to be installed at the Auditorium, probably for the field or something. They also said something about particles… Which I don't understand."

"Well, you obviously won't understand any of it, Adam." Craig snorted in a mock insulting tone. "You're already a dumb kid to begin with."

"Hey! I was-"

The English teen was already walking back to the pool. "Whoops, it's already five minutes, time to back into the water, Adam!" Craig shrugged his shoulders while laughing, silently declaring his victory against his own little brother.

Growling, and grumbling, Adam only grabbed his goggles and jumped back into the pool. Bryan himself was left still at the bench, too stunned to even react. They're holding a Gunpla battle. HERE. AT JIS. If something wasn't broken inside his mind, it would be right now. But, speaking about Gunplas… Didn't his Exia got… Oh well…

The left handed teenager shrugged at the realization, there's still after school, and it's not like he'll be voted to enter the competition by his class anyway… There'll probably be an even better fighter than him. Even IF he's picked by the class to join the battle, he'll probably get demolished almost instantly by the better players of the school. He sighed at his own demoralization.

But once again, only shrugged to one, he made sure that he's to meet up with Furano after school. For now, there's Adam's training to attend to.

"Hey, Bryan, wha'cha doin' still hanging around right there? We need you right here, bro!" Craig yelled from the distance. Noticing the sudden voice calling his name, the teen snapped out of his thoughts to realize that the two had already made quite a distance from him. He shot up from his seat quickly and takes a quick jog to the second pool area of the school.

"Coming…" He waved lowly from the distance, he wasn't quite sure whether they heard his small voice or don't.

* * *

The last bell had just rang, and the school's just about to close. A tired combo of Bryan, Craig and Adam is walking out of the pool, tired. Practicing since 12 o clock isn't the wisest thing ever. Craig and Adam is just heading to the canteen for one quick refreshment before going home, probably just picking up some food and water for their way back, that leaves Bryan just to sit quietly on a nearby bench on the school, waiting for them to come back to him.

Students are seen coming and going from the main school grounds, maybe some are still waiting for a friend like himself, or maybe they forgot their notes or something. Either way, it's none of his business, anyway, so he decided not to care with the passing students. Some greeted him and he would greet them back with his usual flat tone, not really looking forward to talk to them, and of course, some other just went pass by him like he was nothing but a cold wind.

"I didn't know that you'll get tired so easily, maggot. I guess you really do have to improve your physical strength if you do want to pass the P.E forte." That cold and uninviting voice… Furano walks over to him from behind in attempt to take the element of surprise.

Bryan only chuckled without even looking back to her. "Believe it or not, Yukihira, you're actually speaking my thoughts aloud just now." Of course, he hasn't forgotten about the only girl that he doesn't really mind to talk to. "So… Surprise me. It's rare to see you so desperate to talk to me." He added, playing dumb on purpose, just for the sake of his own entertainment.

Growling with a very irritated tone, the Japanese narrowed her eyes on him. "Oh?" She hummed with a displeased tone, also noticing the failure of her surprise attempt. "Of course I would be desperate to talk to you, obviously because of your stupid toy is still in my hands." She replied with that always nonchalant tone of hers. "I just want to get this dead weight off from my hands as soon as possible, that's all."

Not failing to give out an amused look, the bluenette stood up from his bench. "Geez, Yukihira, drop the hostility." He wearily gave an unreadable look to her. "I was just poking fun." To much of his own absent mind, he even actually poked the girl once with his left index finger.

Tensing up at the contact, the Japanese froze in her place. But her planted feet uproot themselves from the floor soon after. Exhaling in discontent of his actions, the albino said no more as she shifts her fingers to her bag and pulls out the newly repaired GN-001[L], and hands it over to him. "Here. Nothing a family secret can't fix." She states a bit proudly.

The boy pulled his face closer to the Gunpla. The Gundam was entirely fixed up. No scratches, minor cuts, nothing visible on its main gray-blue colored hull. Even the large gash over its left shoulder is completely gone. It's shining like new, and it's even done without even touching the perfectly marked linings and the custom paint is not dulled out from the unit. Whoever done the repairs is a master.

But… Moving onto more worrying things. There's some antiseptic plasters covering Furano's fingers. Even though the plasters were well placed, there's still some obvious red marks on her hands. Bryan's face then took its turn to become a bit more pensive when he noticed those marks.

"Yukihira?" He asked. "What the hell happened to your hands?" He continued, grabbing her hand instead of her Gunpla, examining the wounds, it's some minor cuts, but it's everywhere, alright. "I'll ask again… What happened…? Don't tell me… You fixed all of those nearly beyond repair damages all by yourself?" He questioned.

Obviously feeling embarrassed by his sudden actions, Furano was taken aback in surprise, almost shoving his cold hand off. "O-of course not. My dad did this for you, since he's also a freak when it comes to these things and all." She denied the alarming wounds. "I was just… You know, paperwork for the house, got some paper cuts here and there, nothing serious." She continued. "And cut it off already. People's watching us."

"Really…? Cause there wounds are way too deep for some simple paper cuts." Bryan replied back to her, unsatisfied by her reasoning. "Furano, you-"

"Bryan!" A distinct British-American English accent reached out to both of their ears.

Bryan hastily, yet reluctantly lets go of her hand, and as quick as lightning, Furano pulled her hand back.

"Craig? Adam?" The bluenette asked towards the approaching teens.

"Yep, we're done here, got ourselves some more water, and all things considered, we're ready... Oh hey there, Yuki." Craig waved to the Japanese girl. "Didn't saw you there a while earlier, heh, sorry about that." He chuckled sheepishly. "So, what are you two doing?"

The albino nods slowly to acknowledge the presence of the Simpson brothers. "I was just giving this maggot its damaged toy." She answered lazily.

"'_its?'_" Bryan repeated her word. "You're really treating me like an animal..." He sweatdropped.

Adam was giggling loudly, for the strange matter. "I think that's cute, really."

The Indonesian's reaction was a raised eyebrow, while the Japanese simply wildly shook her head to deny the fact.

"I... I have to go now." Furano said hastily. "...Oh right... Maggot, since no one in the class signed up for the Gunpla battle competition, I signed your name in." With that, she left the school at a fast pace.

Silence sets in. "Wait..." Bryan took a few seconds to process what just entered his ears. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"_Battle Ended._" The Gunpla Battle's system announcement voice chimed in, signalling the end of a certain fight between two fighters. The Plavsky Particles were absorbed back into the machine and the light of the room came back on. On the metal platform of the battle arena, stands two perfectly still Gunpla. One is the gray-blue clad GN-001[L] Left-Handed-Oriented Gundam Exia, while the other one stands a black white G-Reco from the original Gundam Reconguista in G/ Gundam G no Rekongusita series which aired in late 2014. Both slightly damaged.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't damage your Gunpla, did I?" A certain bluenette timidly asked, grabbing his own custom unit from the 00 series.

His slightly older battle opponent smiled knowingly, grabbing his own damaged unit. "No worries, kid. Say, your skills, control, and reaction time are certainly good! You're competing on a tournament or something?" He asked, curious.

It's been a few days since the announcement that Bryan'll be competing on the class meeting's Gunpla Battle, and everyday, he would go to the same Hobby Store everyday, honing his skills as a new fighter. Needless to say, he was improving much faster than he thought he would be. His reaction time was fastening considerably and the control of his Gunpla, the Exia has improved significantly. Everytime, he had the storekeeper, Jonathan Wong to train him.

The storekeeper himself used a very polished and G-Reco. He was one of the few fans who actually liked the Gundam Reconguista in G series. Claiming that the story and the Mobile Suit designs were a lot like Turn A, and he used the Gunpla as a tribute for Yoshiyuki Tomino, celebrating his ten year hiatus after the Zeta Movies which aired at 2004-2005s. The Gunpla was neat, clean, and really good. The marks, and the plates were made very shiny-ish, heck, even after the scratches it received during the battle, it still freaking sparkles!

Now the thing that's pretty unique of Bryan's fighting style was that he usually take his sweet time to analyze the enemy, as if somewhat planning on what to do next. When he pinpoints the weakness of the enemy, though... It's game over. The bluenette had made his Gunpla lighter by sharpening some dull edges, automatically also cutting off some dead weights that were present on Exia's preset body parts. Although the Gunpla now looked somewhat different from the original Exia, the builder himself hasn't thought about any new names for the unit.

And unlike others, he won't destroy his opponent's machine, if he or she's not an AI. He respected the fact that they had put some time and effort to make their own Gunpla, and it only made him feel bad for himself if he destroys their pride and joy. He usually ended the battle by locking their opponents in place without actually pulling the trigger. Wong himself had just tasted the skills and the fact that he won't destroy his G-Reco machine he had prepared for the small fight.

Now, back to the question...

Bryan shyly turns his head away. "I... I am. It's for school's class meeting." He answered quietly.

The Singaporean man raised his eyebrow at this. "Class Meeting? I think there's only one of those... Wait, are you attending Jakarta International School?"

The bluenette flinched in surprise. "H-how'd you know?"

"Kid, this Hobby Store was asked to install the battle field for your school." Deadpanned Wong. "But really."

Of course, the student of the said school was surprised by the statement. He staggered back a bit when he heard that.

"You might want to improve your Exia's response time and performance, though. I've seen better looking Gunpla than yours when I'm installing the arena at your school. No offence, by the way. It's just an advice." Pointed the Singaporean storekeeper.

Bryan winced. But truth be told, Wong's right. Although his Exia looked like it had gone through some serious polishing, it's still pretty rough around the edges, especially when it comes to weapon emplacements. Because of the bluenette's left-hand orientation, he could take some time to switch between weapons and such. That's not forgetting the fact that he's still using Exia's preset weapons, and it would not really give him the edge if he was going to fight more stronger opponents and their Gunplas in the field.

"None taken." The teen finally replied back, but his mind still deep in thought.

He was thinking about re-modifying the Exia completely, making a new, somewhat original Gunpla. But he knew, with his current money, resources, and skills, he would not be able to do that. He sets the idea aside, and began to think about more simpler things. He could... Buy some more parts and doodles from the Hobby Store to enhance Exia's performance and firepower. He could also tweak where the Seven Swords should be, also increasing the efficiency when it comes to weapon switching.

For hull integrity, he could do something with the joints and the main plastic hull. He could use some metal parts too. Sure, it'll make it heavy, but it'll make the Exia last longer in fights. And he could also enhance the GN Drive to make a GN Field just by tweaking the spin rate per second. Sure, it'll expend more GN Particles that he could use to sharpen the GN Solid Blades, but hey, the best defense _IS_ the best offense as well. But still... That's not really solving the response time for his Gunpla.

He needed to make the Exia faster. More faster, and if possible, stronger too. His mind began to scavenge some ideas from the original series. What could he do to just increase the reaction time from-Master-to-Gunpla, similar to the pilot-to-suit commands... Season One of the Gundam 00 series... Episode twenty... Two...? Wait, that's it! That's the idea! As if a metaphorical light bulb just went on inside his head, Bryan snapped his fingers at the answer.

Aeolia Schenberg's black box for the GN Drives. Making its debut and also a nod to Char Aznable at episode twenty two of the first seasonby making the suit go and react three times faster than its original state...

_The Trans-Am System._

But more things had to show up. Using Trans-Am means you have to manipulate _BOTH_ the Plavsky and GN Particles on the field, it's a very complex thing to do, and that's why no one dared to even think about inventing the Trans-Am. You have to tweak the GN Drive to spin at a violent and frightening rate when you activate the last resort attack sequence. That's also still not mentioning the entanglement of the Plavsky particles to also enhance and react _WITH_ the suit itself.

That's only one part. The next thing he would have to consider about using the Trans-Am, is the amount of power and GN Particles it will expend. If he can't end the battle during the Trans-Am sequence, it would leave him with only some spare particles enough to fly and ignite the GN Beam Sabers. He could not activate the GN Field anymore nor sharpen the GN Solid Blades once the sequence ends. Thus, making him and his Gunpla vulnerable to enemy attacks. From what he knew, Trans-Am could only last for a minute or two, no more than three at max. And that does pose a lot of problem.

All of that... And the color... Once Trans-Am activates, you somehow need to change the color of the once gray and blue unit to bright crimson, not forgetting the bright emerald color of the GN Condensers visible on the Gunpla's joints. Oh, and don't forget the after images as well. Once again, more particle manipulation from both the field and the Gunpla itself. Stickers and paints alone won't do. He would need much more things to get the system to work.

After meeting his dead end, Bryan prompts a facepalm, groaning in distaste as well.

Noticing this, Wong raised his eyebrow. "You okay there, kid?"

Removing the hand from his face, the builder nodded, although a bit hesitantly.

"Sheesh, you need to get yourself straight really." Sighed the shopkeeper. "Spacing out isn't good for you, especially if you're a Gunpla battler."

"I-I'm sorry. I suppose it's just the suspense, getting the best of me." Answered the bluenette.

"Well, don't let it go over our head for too long, then. From what I heard from your school, the Class Meeting's starting in just a few more days."

Bryan exhaled deeply. "I know."

Looking at the downed expression, Wong tilted his lips to make a frown. "Hey, cheer up will ya? Listen to this... If you win the tournament, I'll let you in to the more bigger tournaments. How's that sound?"

The builder raised his head, confused. "Bigger tournaments? Like regional or inter-province tournaments?"

Wong smirked. "No, dummy. I'm talking about the real deal. How's '_Gunpla World Battle Tournament_' sounds?"

Surprised by the question, the teen choked on the air he just breathed in. "The... World Tournament? Y-You can actually do that?"

"Well, isn't that obvious? This store, and many other outlets scattered throughout the country are directly linked to Japan's Bandai Gunpla center. We've been sponsoring players from all around the archipelago to enter the GWBT." Explained the storekeeper. "After seeing your skills at our last battle, I'm pretty convinced you have almost all the things needed to enter."

Bryan's lips formed a very tiny smile. "Well... Here comes hoping..." He muttered to himself, then he remembered the idea with the Exia. "Um, Mr. Wong?"

"Yeah?" The Singaporean blinked after his name got called out.

"Could you... Please show me where to get the Gunpla's accessories?" Requested the Indonesian very timidly.

* * *

Fast forwarding a few days later, back to the Jakarta International School. It's the day of the Class Meeting. The sun's shining brightly, students were out in the field, some enjoying the makeshift cafeteria area made by the student council to raise some funds, some other are seen watching the soccer and basketball matches. More students are also crowding at the pool area, watching the swimming competition of the school. Juniors and seniors alike dived into the large swimming pool to compete.

Of course, Craig and Adam were already setting themselves up for the competition. But this time, they won't have a certain bluenette cheering for them. He was at somewhere else. Zooming out and back into the school's Auditorium, some students were sitting on the large benches the room provides. Among the crowd, sits a certain albino Japanese. Her light scarlet eyes glued to the center area of the Auditorium, where the field's set for the battlers to use.

Wong's there, standing as the announcer for the upcoming battles.

"Good morning students of the Jakarta International School, I'm Jonathan Wong of Bandai's Hobby Store just down the block. I've been invited here to be the announcer as well as the judge for the Gunpla Battles that'll be happening soon." The Singaporean stated with a laid back voice. "Please allow me to explain the rules of the battle... First, your objective is just to win against your opponent, either by destroying the Gunpla, forcing them to surrender, or make them go out of the field's boundaries."

Seeing no reaction from both the audience and the battlers, Wong then proceeds to turn the field on. A soft blue hue came to life from inside the machine.

"There'll be absolutely no cheating in this game. It's about fair play and skill. SP Attacks are permitted." The storekeeper continued. "Now, for the first match, we have Hyeon-Wuu from class 3-3 and Bryan Kusuma of class 2-1. Battlers, please step up to the field."

At the announcement of their names, both Gunpla fighters approached the field. The Korean senior bent his head down slightly at his underclassman. Bryan returned the small bow to his senior. Both of them pulled their GP Bases out and showed it to each other. Everyone then noticed that both of the bluenette's hands're in bad shape. Antiseptic plasters everywhere. Severe and deep cut marks still visible all over the palm and the fingers, and... Stitch marks...? , it even made Wong to flinch.

"_Please, set your GP Base._" The monotone voice came from the inside the machine. And in command, the two sets their GP Bases down at the port. The two GP Bases showed the data of both the Gunplas and the Fighters operating them. Hyeon-Wuu was using the _RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom Unit Two_ with a red, white, and blue finish. The high-mobility unit was featured in Gundam Unicorn's manga adaption, the _Bande Dessinee_ as well as its sidestory version, the _Noble Shroud_ series.

"_Beginning Plavsky Particles Dispersal._" The field opened its dispersal ports and Plavsky Particles began to flood the Auditorium area, the lights dimmed out, and after the blinding sequence, a new environment is shown on screen. A desert with tight canyons all over. The time was set at before dawn. "_Field 7, Canyon._" The machine announced. Some of the students whistled in awe on what the machine is capable of. A Hexagonal tile forms up at the floor the players're standing at.

"_Please, set your Gunpla._" At cue, both battlers put their own custom Gunplas down on top of their GP Bases. The Byarlant Custom's standard issue EFF Compound cyan optics flickers on, its sharp fingers gripping on the two large wing cannons at its sides, the back high particle cannons also jolt slightly, signalling its full activation. A spark of blue flame came to life from the Mobile Suit's tail engine, as the red-white-blue clad Gunpla unit bends down in its launching position.

The other fighter however, sets down a completely different looking Exia. It's still the same Gundam he had built some time before, but there's been some major changes on the gray-blue Gunpla. On its left arm, rests the GN Sword Kai version from the Repair II unit. The twin GN Solid Blades were sheathed at the sides of the unit's thighs, while the two GN Beam Daggers were charged up at the former sheathing position of the solid blades. The GN Beam Sabers were moved from the lower back to just over its shoulder, similar to most Gundam units' saber storage unit. The GN Beam Gun also supports a longer barrel now. Over at the right hand, the gray-blue rhombus shaped shield from the original Exia also stands there over the re-modeled GN Vulcan ports.

The main hull of the GN-001[L] was still colored in a dull gray with pale blue patterns all over its torso and shoulder units, resembling the original GN-001REIII from the 00 MSV. The head unit of the Gunpla was also tweaked a bit. The darkened optics now features a cyan colored targeting lens just hovering above its left optic. The once single-added V-Fin has been separated to make the fins similar to most Gundam units, making the main camera sensors visible.

Exia's darkened azure optics shone through the darkness of the hangar as the GN Drive began to disperse some particles from its spinning gears. It bent down slightly on the catapult, awaiting the go command from the machine.

Bryan himself was gripping the holo-flight stick a bit gingerly, due to his injuries. But he managed to slid his fingers to a good position. His own surroundings darkened even further and the sound-proof effect of the particles kicked in. He could already feel it, the intense pressure. Just after one deep breath of self-confirmation, the light of the catapult turns green. With no hesitation the fighters pulled their flight sticks back and then push it to the edge to launch their Gunplas at high speed.

"Byarlant Hanja, Hyeon-Wuu... Let's go." Declared his opponent from the other end.

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "Let's do this, Gundam Exia_._" He pushed the flight stick forward. "_AE-GN-001[L]_, I'm proceeding with the launch."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh GOD, did you see that Amazing Exia Repair during the final episode?!

Okay, so I think it's about time I explain about the Trans-Am thing in this chapter. The very first debut of the Trans-Am system in this series was at the 22nd episode (coincidentally the same episode from Exia's Trans-Am debut from the first season of 00), You know, since I've seen 00 units in action but they never really activate the Trans-Am, I'll just assume that it's not invented yet before the events with Kawaguchi and the Amazing Exia (or Exia Amazing, I don't which one you guys prefer).

Now, the reason I'm spouting the Particle Manipulation nonsense thing, it's because want to try to insert some logical sense into the fic. I mean, just by thinking you guys would also agree that Trans-Am inside the GBF universe would also need to manipulate the surrounding Plavsky Particles in order to change the color and create the after-image effects, even Formula-91's 'HRF Attack Sequence' or more widely known by GBF fans as 'Back Jet Stream' that's used in Gundam F91 Imagine would also at least manipulate the surrounding particles, right?

Now, moving on, yes, that is a nod to the upcoming Gundam series, Gundam Reconguista in G, and it'll be made by Yoshiyuki Tomino himself again. Oh right, the new identification number for Exia, the _AE-GN-001[L]_. Its longer phrase's _AEro - Gundam Nucleus - Unit 001 [Left Hand Orientation]; Gundam [A]Exia_, and as you can guess, I'm already trying to pick up some speed, even with the rather slow start of this fic. So once this fic catches itself up to the series, it'll totally be one heck of a mayhem.

So... I think this is it for this chapter? I hope you enjoyed the slow running fic so far. Thanks for reading.

Traesto :)


End file.
